


In which Monika didn't get the protagonist.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [30]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sayori being Happy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: It's been a few months since Protagonist-kun saved Sayori's life and finally persuaded her to get treatment for her depression. Now, having stopped being members of the Literature Club in favour of going on long walks to watch the sunset, the two ponder their feelings on a park bench.





	In which Monika didn't get the protagonist.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want Sayori to die, so here's an AU where she didn't. Since Sayori was in love with the protagonist and not the player, he is male as was the protagonist in game. They have honorifics to fit the prompt and make it more weeby and cliche.
> 
> Sayori has always been my favourite of the Literature Club members~

It was getting late, and the sun slowly set over the horizon as two figures silently watched, silhouettes against the beautiful myriad of colours lighting up the sky.

One of the figures looked up at the other, a faint smile touching her lips. It was one of the first times that she had smiled genuinely in the past few months, and she was so proud of how far she'd come. Those past months had been...rough, to say the least. She still couldn't believe that her childhood friend and love of her life had been able to help her in such a way. They had left the Literature Club behind and instead gone on walks to talk and watch the sunset. She'd told him all of her secrets. They'd finally told her parents about her 'condition'. She'd had therapy, anti-depressants, and most importantly, the support and everlasting unconditional love of the person she cared about the most.

And now she finally felt happy for the first time in years.

She looked to the side to see Protagonist-kun smiling at her. He had clearly been staring, but she didn't call him out on it. She didn't mind, after all.

"Hey... I was thinking," he started. She perked up, curious as to what he had to say, "Now that you're, um, feeling a little better, maybe we should join the Literature Club again? You seemed really passionate about it and it might be fun..." Oh. So he wanted her to try out a new hobby, make some friends... Before she could think it through, she blurted out,

"No!" He stared at her, concern immediately flitting across his face, "I-I mean, I really like going on these walks and I don't want to give that up for some books I could read anytime and anywhere, y'know? I'd rather just stay here with you..." She fidgeted nervously, hoping that he wouldn't misinterpret her words. Still, she knew that the green-eyed girl who glared daggers at her the moment she entered the club room was the real reason why she didn't want to return.

"So, that's the reason, huh? A-are you sure? It's not..." he paused, clearly not wanting to push his boundaries and hurt her by mistake. She smiled a little, oddly flattered at the notion.

"Yep! Really Protagonist-kun- I'm serious here." She spoke the last line with a tone of seriousness, her smile falling so he could tell that she wasn't faking it. She really did want to be with him; no matter how weird and unreal it was. He helped her through her depression; and sure she hadn't recovered entirely just yet, but at least she actually wanted to live now. She shuddered at the memories of when life was so bad that she didn't. What if she'd died back then? It would have been awful.... Everyone would have hated her forever... Especially him...

She gasped as she felt his warm arms wrap themselves around her. It took her a moment longer to realise that she'd been crying without even noticing. And there he was, at her side and comforting her like it was second nature to him.

She loved him so much.

Then, without thinking as was so typical of her, she pulled back a little from his embrace so that she could angle herself properly before leaning forwards and kissing him.

His breath was warm on hers, just like the rest of him. He tasted sweet- was that strawberry? But she had plenty of time to dwell on that later when she didn't need air- she hadn't inhaled before kissing him, mostly because it had been a spur-of-the-moment thing. She didn't regret.

Pulling back and gasping for air, she stared up at him through lowered lashes. He was staring right back, their gazes locked in a heated exchange.

"S-Sayori-chan..." he mumbled softly, seeming to not know how to finish that.

"Protagonist-kun... Thank you for always looking out for me. I don't think I could have lasted this long without you. So thank you... really." She offered him another tiny smile, reserved entirely for him.

"You don't have to thank me. I care about you, Sayori. And caring about you isn't some chore you have to thank me for. So please don't." Sayori's cheeks flared and she wondered if she was going to die or float away. Suddenly she found herself wanting to kiss him again.

"Well, if I can't thank you, then... I love you." Her voice barely rose above a whisper as she wondered if she was being too forward, if he thought she sounded stupid.

But then all of her doubts and worries were quenched as he kissed her again.

The feeling of happiness never faded from the moment their lips met to when she fell asleep that night, filled with love and thoughts of him.

She was so glad that he had saved her that fateful day. He really was her hero. And she loved him. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my favourite oneshots so far because it's a ship that I actually like and I think that it was written okay. Not sure if Sayori's in character since I'm still too shell-shocked over her untimely demise to remember exactly what she's like.
> 
> Still, it was fun and I like practising kiss scenes so I hope that this turned out well!
> 
> Prompt- Phan.
> 
> As you can see, I seriously messed around with the prompt on this one. I didn't want to write Phan because I've never seen any of Dan or Phil's videos, so instead I went for *P*rotagonist-kun X Sayori-c*HAN*. A little bit far fetched I know, but I thought it was clever anyway~
> 
> Original Number- 233.


End file.
